


The Babysitter: The Gambit Cut

by BitterSweetTeller



Category: The Babysitter (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath Included, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Surprise Ending, post-time skips, some drama, strong suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: I really like The Babysitter 2017 movie exactly as it is. But, what if Bee and Cole really could team up that night to defeat the cult for good? Welcome to my crazy as hell alternate take of The Babysitter 2017 movie.
Kudos: 4





	1. Scenes 17-18: A Whole New Secret Plan for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen or read about the 2017 movie The Babysitter, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is a alternate take of several key parts and of the ending of the movie.
> 
> For reading about it? I recommend the main wiki or the villains wiki/fandom site(only because that's the only other most detailed wiki I could find on the 2017 movie The Babysitter).
> 
> There are some big spoilers for the movie The Babysitter: Killer Queen and for a certain TV reference. But, reading about or watching either is not required.

**Scenes 17-18: A Whole New Secret Plan for Tonight**

Bee has just assured Cole she likes weird all of the time.

Cole says, "thank...thank you."

He's only a little teary eyed. He's smiling.

But... There's something he found out ahead of time.

And... Some unease can't help but come across his face.

Bee grins...until she catches that facial cue.

Bee asks in concern, "C? Now, come on. It can't be me."

Cole moderately sighs. He takes a nervous breath.

He confesses, "I... I believe you, Bee. But... I took these ceremonial knives from the kitchen. Why do you have them?"

Cole pulls away some of his bed covers.

And... He gets out from under a cushion Bee's two ceremonial knives.

Cole used a couch cushion earlier to hide that he was bringing them up to his room.

Bee looks fairly stunned and speechless.

Cole holds the ceremonial knives. But, he's not aiming them at anyone.

Bee realizes, "holy...shit. I taught you too well. You're not even sleepy. Are you?"

Cole points out, "you don't look to be sleepy either."

Bee grins some. Cole smirks some.

Then... Bee gulps very nervously.

She figures, "hey. I...I'll tell you. But... But, I got to get ready. And, I really need those knives. Okay?"

Cole nods.

Bee slightly grins knowingly.

Yet... She can't help but remember a dark memory of hers.

She was babysitting for a girl named Phoebe. She was driving her in a mostly red jeep...just before getting into a deadly car accident along a side of a cliff.

Bee thinks back to what her original plan for tonight was:

Drive those two ceremonial knives into a innocent guy for a human sacrifice.

And... It's why she's trying hard not to break down crying now.

Teary eyed himself... Cole asks in concern, "Bee? What's wrong?"

Bee considers, "well... Moderate sigh. Hard sniffle. Do you trust me, Cole?"

Cole somewhat lightly wonders, "why would you even ask? Of course I do, asshole. Sniffle. You're the best."

Bee bittersweetly grins. Cole smiles back.

Cole gives both of Bee's ceremonial knives back to her by the hilts. They're not aimed at anyone.

Bee places them behind her.

She quickly adds, "thank you."

Bee puts a comforting hand on his.

Bee kind of cryptically whispers, "Gambit. Season 6. Hard sniffle. You can spy on me in twenty minutes. Hard sniffle. Please? Hard sniffle. Not a word to your parents. I'm trusting you, my good sir."

She gives Cole's hand a squeeze.

Cole is about to say something.

But, by the time he gets the guts to? Bee is already out of his bedroom.

Cole nervously sighs.

He's not sure what else to do right now.

So... He thinks over and over about what she fully meant by Gambit.

After five or six times? A realization hit him.

He gasps very nervously. He tries hard not to break down crying himself.

He goes over to his laptop.

He double checks a certain TV episode summary on the internet.

Then... A very faint smile comes over his face.

Silent tears are falling down his face. He sniffles hard.

But... He has a strong feeling now of what Bee is asking of him.

He takes some nervous breaths.

A video game styled floating white text blurb comes to mind to him.

It says:

Cole Vs. The Big Bad Cult

And... Three bright green video game styled numbers start to appear under it.


	2. Scene 19: The Gambit Starts Up

Bee and her high school friends have been playing spin the bottle.

Bee has just made out with Samuel.

From up the stairs? Cole looks nervous in more ways than one.

Samuel is still in a daze...when Bee is starting to pull out the ceremonial knives from behind her.

Suddenly... Cole makes a loud but fake gagging noise.

Downstairs? Almost everyone murmurs in confusion.

And... Bee knocks out Samuel with the hilts of her ceremonial knives.

He falls unconscious with a thud.

Cole smiles some at this.

He fast walks back to his room. He closes the door behind him.

John asks, "Bee? I...I thought we going to do the ritual. What the shit?"

Max cuttingly remarks, "yeah. I agree with "Mister Just Bones Baptist", and this is me. What the...?!"

Allison and Sonya laugh at that.

John glares warningly at her and Max.

Bee annoyedly sighs into her hand.

She looks up.

She stares at the others like it's obvious.

She figures, "don't you get it, bitches? Cole has to be up throwing up shit in the bathroom. I'm babysitting. And, I got to get him back to sleep before we really get started. Or, he'll call the cops on us. Got it now?"

John, Allison, Sonya, and Max all soon somewhat nervously nod.

With a slight smile... Bee figures, "all right. Get him to the kitchen. Bring the chalices. I'll do it myself."

John is quick to say, "you got it, Bee. Allison? Why don't you make yourself not useless and help me out here?"

Allison dismissively just rolls her eyes.

She goes, "oh please. Cheerleaders don't heavy lift."

Sonya lightly remarks, "they make pyramids."

Bee and John chuckle some at that. Allison just rolls her eyes again.

Allison figures, "whatever. I'm getting another drink."

She starts to head into the kitchen.

Allison calls to Bee, "you want me to save you some?"

Bee calls back, "sure! Thanks, Allison."

They both smile to each other.

Max reluctantly says, "fine. I'll help. Again."

He annoyedly sighs.

He helps John carry Samuel's unconscious body to the kitchen.

Max very annoyedly glares toward Bee on the way to the kitchen.

Max calls back, "I still don't know what you see in her, Bee!"

Bee just calls back, "totally not listening!"

Bee continues upstairs to check on Cole. She doesn't even turn around to face Max.


	3. Scenes 22-24: Spin, Spin, Spin to the Max

The cult has recently extracted some blood from Cole when they thought he was asleep.

He's woken up...tied to a chair.

Max, John, Allison, and Sonya are standing there in the living room.

And... Bee is sitting in a chair in front of Cole.

Bee asks, "why are you awake now, Cole?"

She grins in a knowing way.

Cole gets teary eyed.

A recent image in his mind of a dead body on the kitchen floor is hard to shake. A trail of dark red liquid was starting to seep from the body's neck in the dark.

Cole sniffles hard.

He finds it hard to look up.

He starts to bring up, "yeah. Well... Hard sniffle. I had to be sure I was awake to ask you."

Bee asks in concern, "ask me what? You know you can tell me..."

Cole starts to shakily say, "well... It was hard to do that when I... Hard sniffle. Shit, Bee. I...I thought... Hard sniffle. I was about to go out for a smoke in the woods when I..."

Bee and Cole gulp very nervously at the middle part.

They try hard not to cry.

Sonya says, "you smoke marijuana?"

Cole quickly and nervously nods.

He just wants to continue talking.

Max smiles in amusement to himself. Allison smirks. John smiles a little.

With some mixed feelings... John figures, "you want to go shit with your boy? Come on, man. We could have got high, listen to my mix tape... Mine shits fire. It will calm you down. Sure as shit calms me down."

Sonya rolls her eyes annoyedly at him.

Allison considers, "hey. I smoke pot. If it gets him happy, who are we judging?"

Everyone smirks a little at that.

Cole nervously points out, "I'm sorry for cutting you off. But, I...I was getting to a answer."

Allison just casually says, "sure."

Bee adds, "you're right. Go on, Cole."

Some tears fall from Cole's and Bee's faces.

They both sniffle hard.

Then... The whole room goes silent.

Cole fully reveals, "okay. I... I was going by the kitchen. And... Hard sniffle. I saw you were dead on the floor, Bee. How are you alive?! I...I mean I don't want you to see you die. But..."

The view pans closer...revealing some hints of washed off dark red liquid around Bee's neck.

Some brief flashes go by: Of Cole seeing Bee's seemingly dead body on the kitchen floor, of Cole rushing back to his room, of him calling 911, of him fainting from loss of blood just after hanging up, of Max rushing up the stairs to check on Cole...and of Bee kind of slowly waking up from the kitchen floor with her arms stretched out.

Max laughs. Everyone else faintly laughs.

Max adds, "well... Shit. I didn't see that coming. How...how are we going to tell this kid, Bee?"

Bee kind of quickly says, "it...it was a forensics science project. I'm really sorry I scared you."

Max surprisingly tries hard to not laugh at that.

Cole nervously mutters, "forensics project? Faint laugh. College doesn't give a class in fake death. And, I could smell shit in the alcohol you gave me. You want me to believe that you were just doing a forensics project with a cult of assholes I don't know in my house?!"

While he's talking? Cole starts to pull out a pocket knife from behind him.

He starts to cut on his ropes.

A comic styled red text appears in his mind.

It says:

**Pocket knife...bitches!**

John goes, "oh shit! Did...did we just get called out for being a murderous demonic cult by this twelve year old kid? Hard laugh! Laugh! Shit! If it weren't so incriminating, I'd post it on Instagram."

Allison and Max laugh hard, doubling over.

Sonya sighs nervously.

While everyone else is swept up in amusement? Bee whispers to Cole.

Bee leans closer to be absolutely sure only he can hear her.

Bee reveals to him, "I just drew a lot of blood from Samuel. I left his body on the curb and used his cell phone to call a ambulance."

Some brief flashes go by: Of a full body bag above and not over Samuel's head in the dark, of the cult starting to perform the ritual over the body bag...and of Bee quickly dropping off Samuel's unconscious body with ease out on the sidewalk.

Bee winks at Cole knowingly.

She pulls back.

Cole smirks some.

In front of the cult? Bee's expression quickly changes to suspicion towards Cole.

She starts to ask, "Cole? Why are you...?"

Cole nervously says, "I...I don't know, Bee. Why do you like coming back from the dead?"

Bee nervously sighs.

Everyone else looks somewhat uncomfortable.

Bee very nervously voices, "fine. Hard sniffle. Me and Max just like to fight to cool off sometimes. We...we get carried away. I didn't want to worry you sick."

Max claps like it's the end of a concert.

Cole nervously murmurs, "too late."

Bee turns to Max.

Bee shoots back, "shut up!"

Max apologizes, "sorry, Bee."

He nervously puts his arms down.

Allison somewhat nervously asks, "Bee? Is...is it too late to give him pot?"

Bee and Cole glare warningly at her.

Allison gulps nervously.

Everyone else looks nervous toward Bee.

Then... Cole suddenly realizes the time.

From the time he made the 911 call? He knows the cops have to be coming soon.

Cole nervously gulps.

He flat out lies, "on...on second thought... Maybe I had too much marijuana tonight. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. I wanted to act cooler for you. But... It was my first time smoking marijuana, and I didn't count how much. So... Hard sniffle. Maybe you guys are not really a demonic cult after all."

He nervously smiles a little toward Bee.

In spite of the teariness in their eyes? Everyone else smirks a little.

Max's smirk widens.

He declares, "shit. I like you, kid! You're unbelievable!"

He sounds impressed.

He even claps kind of loudly.

Cole, Allison, John, and Bee laugh some at that.

Bee kind of quickly says, "okay. I... I can believe you."

Cole asks, "thanks, B." Bee is quick to say, "you're welcome, C."

She and Cole smirk a little knowingly to each other.

Cole asks, "but, why is his shirt covered in blood?"

John concludes, "because no one would let me borrow me a shirt!"

He gestures with both hands some toward Max.

Max gives him a scoffing look.

Cole incredulously calls out, "that's not even a answer!"

Allison rolls her eyes in some amusement.

She voices, "oh my god. Faint sniffle. I kind of like him, Bee. But... Faint sniffle. Does he not even see the mirror behind him? We can see him cutting the rope."

Bee stands up.

She somewhat nervously points out, "well, he does now."

At the same time? Her arms are out some and her hands are on her hips.

And... Cole notices the mirror behind him.

He more determinedly tries to cut through the ropes.

Just before the cops get here? He turns back to his original plan to buy time.


	4. Scenes 26-27: Cole Loses His Shit

Cole has just run back upstairs.

John calls out, "I just want to talk! Just want to talk! Son of a bitch! Hey: This ain't Home Alone!"

John lunges for Cole.

Cole pushes him backwards.

But... He trips him to the side just as fast with his leg.

John hits the floor.

He groans violently some, clutching his head.

John mutters under his breath, "shit! Violent groan! He can fight."

From up the stairs? Cole furiously looks down at Max, Sonya, and Bee.

Cole shouts, "what the hell is going on?! What? You just want to talk now?! You've stolen my blood, killed people, and are being general assholes!! Is Sam...?! Hard sniffle! Hard sniffle! You know what? Stop this insane crap: I've had enough!! I've had it!! Stand down!! Tell me what is really going on, or I swear to God I'll shoot you!!"

He apparently took a pistol from one of the dead cops.

And... He's aiming the pistol right at Bee.

Bee and Sonya gulp very nervously.

Bee puts her hands up.

Teary eyed... Bee very nervously voices, "I... Hard sniffle. I understand you're really upset, Cole."

Cole furiously calls back, "you think?! I... I trusted you, Bee!! Hard sniffle! I trusted you...until...!!"

He starts to break down crying.

He tries to keep the pistol aimed at Bee.

Bee tries hard not to break down crying herself.

She starts to tell him, "Sonya or John would have killed the other cop first if I didn't. Hard sniffle! What else do you...?"

She sounds more somber now.

Max all too happily adds, "or I would."

Bee glares warningly at him.

Max backs off a little with his hands up. Bee puts her arms down.

Silent tears fall from Cole's and Bee's faces.

Cole finally says, "I... Hard sniffle. I know I'm in tough shit. Hard sniffle. But, it's a old demonic ritual. Hard sniffle! I mean... Hard sniffle! Isn't there another way to get what you wish? One that... Hard sniffle! That doesn't mean hunting me down? Hard sniffle! That doesn't mean killing innocent people?"

Bee very faintly smirks at that.

Max looks wide eyed in disbelief. Sonya looks shook.

Suddenly... John grabs Cole from behind.

He throws him against a back wall.

The pistol falls from Cole's hand.

Cole groans violently, clutching his side.

John solemnly argues, "look. Hard sniffle. You look like you could stay alive on NCIS for all seasons, and ain't not much anyone got a claim to that o-m-g shit. Hard sniffle. You're a good guy. Hard sniffle. But, we are desperate as hell to get our wishes. You feel me?!"

Cole quickly nods.

He says, "yeah. I...I do."

John sniffles hard.

He and Cole solemnly look at each other.

Then... John continues, "we ain't see another way down the rabbit hole, man. Hard sniffle. I'm sorry. But, you'll be out cold quicker if..."

Cole warns, "back off!!"

John grabs him by the throat.

Cole violently chokes some under John's grip.

But... Cole impulsively swings both arms up into John's head.

John stumbles back quite a bit.

He reactively lets go of Cole.

Cole gasps for air.

While backing up? John trips over a certain toy car.

And... John falls up and over the stair railing.

He calls out, "oh...shit!"

Cole tries to catch him.

But... John is already falling to his death.

It's not long before Cole runs for his life from Max.


	5. Scenes 32-35: A Hell Horse of a Different Color

Max has recently fallen from the wreckage of the tree house.

He's been strangled to death by the rope swing on his way down.

Cole is back to his feet.

He fell from the tree house too. But, he got lucky by grabbing onto Max's body on the way down.

Cole is lying backwards on all fours.

He takes some very nervous breaths.

And...

A shot suddenly cuts down the rope swing.

Max's body lands with a thud.

Cole kind of quickly gets up. He looks nervously around.

And...

Then he sees Bee with a hunting rifle.

She's standing on a porch of the house.

Cole frustratedly calls out, "why do you have a gun pointed at me?!"

Bee points out, "but I didn't. Hard sniffle. I...I cut the rope loose instead. Hard sniffle. I wanted to show you I'm still on your team. We can be even now."

Cole breathes some mixed sighs of relief.

Cole wonders, "so... So it's over?"

Bee slightly grins.

But... She suddenly gulps nervously.

She finds it hard to look up.

Cole calls out, "oh, come on!! I in self defense killed the rest of..."

With mixed feelings... Bee figures, "except Allison. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. And... Hard sniffle. I can't bring myself to kill her."

Cole looks in near disbelief.

He cries out, "what?! Hard sniffle. Why?! She's part of the cult too. Isn't...?!"

Bee starts to break down crying.

Cole rushes over toward her.

Cole calls out, "Bee?! Bee?! What aren't you...?!"

Bee finally looks up.

She doesn't put down the hunting rifle. But, she keeps it aimed slightly away.

Bee admits, "she... Hard sniffle. She's my girlfriend, Cole."

Cole looks stunned.

Bee goes on, "I... Hard sniffle. I'm not going to kill you. Hard sniffle. But..."

With mixed feelings... Cole voices, "I... Hard sniffle. I hate to tell you, Bee. But... Hard sniffle. Gambit? The Next Generation? Hard sniffle. We're the only ones that really want the violent thoughts to go away. Hard sniffle. The Vulcan psionic resonator is on. Hard sniffle. I tried. You saw me try to make peace. But... Hard sniffle. What missing glyph?"

Silent tears fall from his face.

Bee puts down the hunting rifle. But, she keeps it at arm's length.

Bee gives him a mostly calm look. But, her teary eyes tell another story.

Bee puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Bee says, "the missing glyph...is resurrection, Cole. Hard sniffle. There's not many hours left tonight. But..."

A familiar voice cuts in, "it's all a big test, buddy. Faint laugh. I'm proud of you."

Cole turns around.

He looks slightly amused.

He sees Max snap his neck back into alignment.

Max is standing back up. He has completely discarded the rope around him.

Cole says, "what are you...? Hard sniffle. I don't understand. Sorry, Bee."

Bee reveals, "it's okay. Hard sniffle. I told everyone over the phone aside from Samuel what we're both hoping to find. Hard sniffle. A more peaceful way to get our wishes with the book. Hard sniffle. And, I know how to do it."

The teariness in Bee's and Cole's eyes is slowly but surely drying up.

Cole can't help but wonder, "why then? Hard sniffle. Why is it so shitty to not have told me any of this before?"

Max comments, "it's tough love, man. Hard sniffle. We only agreed to let Bee try out her way if you kill everyone else."

Cole looks shocked.

He says, "but...but what about Sonya and John? Hard sniffle. They're dead dead. Aren't they?"

Max shakes his head.

Max reveals, "we'll all come back from the dead, Colie. Hard sniffle. You just have to finish Bee's new ritual and find a unlucky asshole to sacrifice before dawn. Hard sniffle. I'm kind of sorry we can't say the same about the cops. But... Hard sniffle. Yeah. I am insane. And, it's tough love out here."

He puts a kind of comforting hand on Cole's arm.

Cole looks disturbed at him.

Bee nervously sighs.

She points out, "I know he's hard to be around. But, he has his moments. Faint laugh. Sniffle. He's like jock Deadpool."

Cole laughs hard some at that.

He goes, "ohh."

He and Bee look amused.

Max smirks some.

He adds, "I'll take that. I'll take that to the bank."

Bee chuckles a little.

She adds, "you're welcome, Max."

She slightly grins.

Max starts to jog off into the night.

He calls out, "good luck, man. Good luck, Bee. You'll need it!"

Cole kind of sarcastically says, "yeah. Thanks, Max."

Max whoos in response.

Cole and Bee wave to him. He waves back.

Then... Max goes on... jogging into the night.

Cole and Bee shake their heads in mixed amusement.

Cole nervously sighs some. Bee nervously sighs.

Bee starts to say, "now... Hard sniffle. For the other hard part."

Cole asks in concern, "what's that?"

Bee gulps nervously.

She reveals, "I... Hard sniffle. I want to at least look at my girl and tell her... Hard sniffle. That I tried to hunt you down."

Cole gulps nervously.

He realizes, "ohh."

Bee makes a nervous face.

Bee offers, "ok...okay. How about I show you how to shoot after this shit goes down?"

Cole smirks.

He figures, "you...you really mean that?"

Bee answers, "when you're a teenager like me." Cole comments, "ouch."

Bee laughs some.

Bee grins some. Cole kind of nervously smiles back.

Bee bluntly asks, "ready to run?"

Cole gulps nervously.

He points out, "I...I don't have much choice if I don't want to be sacrificed. Do I?"

Bee admits, "I'm afraid you're right. Hard sniffle. My friends have thought of that. Hard sniffle. But, I believe in you Cole."

Cole says, "thanks, Bee." Bee says, "you're welcome, Cole. Good luck."

They hug each other close.

After a bit?

They pull away.

Then...

Cole starts to run for it.

Bee shoots her hunting rifle several times in the backyard.

But... All the shots purposely miss Cole.

Cole keeps running.

He briefly smiles in relief to himself.

But... It's quickly replaced by exhaustion and fear.

He knows too well what will happen to him if he loses to the cult.

And...

He runs over to Melaine's house to hide from Bee.


	6. Scene 37: We Have to Stay Hidden for Now

Melaine and Cole are laying low in the front hall of Melaine's house.

Teary eyed... Melaine checks, "is Bee bad?"

Teary eyed... Cole tries to say, "no. But... Hard sniffle. It's a really complicated night."

Melaine gives him a concerned look.

She starts to figure, "what? You...you mean you don't know who is after...?"

Cole insists, "I really should explain everything to you tomorrow. But... Hard sniffle. But, we have to stay hidden for now."

Melaine nervously sighs.

She says, "okay. I trust you, Cole."

They nervously smile some to each other.

Cole and Melaine talk for a bit on where Melaine's dad is.

Then...

Cole and Melaine hear footsteps.

Cole and Melaine soon hide behind the stairs in the front hall.

Bee opens the left unlocked front door.

She goes on to search the house...carrying her hunting rifle around.

Melaine and Cole continue to hide around the stairs.


	7. Scene 39: Of Crushes and Promises

Melaine has just surprise kissed Cole in the bathroom.

Cole very awkwardly remarks, "umm... The last guy I saw get kissed got knocked out by my knockout. I...I mean..."

Melaine gives him a awkward look.

Melaine questions, "did...did you really just make a big pun?"

Cole answers, "yeah. Faint laugh. Maybe I did."

They smile awkwardly to each other.

Melaine pinpoints, "just because you have a crush on Bee doesn't mean you have to choose now: She'd want you to wait until you're older anyway. Faint chuckle. And, not all women have psychopaths for high school friends."

Cole responds, "I...I know. But, thanks." Melaine adds, "you're welcome."

There's a brief calm silence.

Then...

Melaine gives him a mischievous look.

She wonders, "get me pictures of you doing it if I can't have you?"

Cole calls out, "Melaine! You're such a perv."

Melaine laughs some.

She comments, "I know. But, you tell Bee anything. Faint chuckle. I'm sure she knows."

And...

They both smile knowingly to each other.


	8. Scenes 43-44: Confession Time with Allison

Cole and Allison are sitting on the kitchen floor...smoking marijuana.

Quite some dried up dark red liquid is still around one of Allison's boobs.

They're both teary eyed.

But... They both relaxedly sigh some.

Cole wonders, "you feel better now?"

Allison laughs some.

Allison considers, "yeah. Hard sniffle. Thank you. Hard sniffle. You really didn't try to punch my...?"

Cole insists, "yeah. I just wanted to defend myself."

Allison puts a comforting hand on his.

But... She gives him a somewhat skeptical look.

Cole gulps nervously some at that.

Allison voices, "I like you, Cole. But... Sniffle. I don't do well with complicated...like my shot boob. Sniffle! Maybe you noticed. Sniffle! I'm sorry I still have to try to kill you: Because I'm getting my boobs back with resurrection after you inevitably kill me. Duh. Sniffle! But..."

Cole looks shocked by that second confession.

He takes several nervous breaths.

Cole solemnly concludes, "but, I...I really don't want to kill you. Hard sniffle. I didn't want to kill anyone tonight. Hard sniffle. I...I didn't know what I was really getting into at all until..."

He starts to cry.

Allison nervously sighs.

Some tears fall from Allison's face.

Allison tries to assure, "I know. Hard sniffle. You're a good guy. But... Hard sniffle. Please keep looking at me. Please be honest."

After a bit?

Cole looks right at her.

Some silent tears fall from his face.

Cole nervously says, "okay, Allison. What...what are you asking me?"

Allison nervously smiles some.

She brings up, "let's suppose we weren't going to fight to the death to see if my girlfriend Bee is right about you. Hard sniffle. Let's suppose you were a teenager. Hard sniffle. Would you want to fuck me?"

Cole very nervously chuckles at that.

Cole can't help but ask, "does Bee know you're saying this?"

Allison laughs some at that.

She lightly comments back, "hey. Answer me first! I'm the soon to be dying here."

They both laugh a little.

After a bit?

Cole admits, "well... Sniffle. I would if Bee let me. Sniffle. I mean... You're both super hot and driven. And... And, you have your smart moments."

Allison smiles wide.

She says, "aw. Thank you. Sniffle. Now was that really hard, you cutie?"

She plays with his hand some with both of her hands.

Cole kind of nervously says, "not...not anymore. Sniffle. Thank you."

They both awkwardly smile.

Allison gets up.

She just as fast helps him up.

Allison nervously points out, "well... What now? Hard sniffle. You're not even going to try to kill me? Hard sniffle. I...I mean you know why I..."

Cole and Allison both try hard not to cry.

And...

Allison goes to get a steak knife.


	9. Scenes 45-47: Cole Vs. Allison Recut

Cole nervously looks for a certain steak knife in the dishwasher.

Allison points out, "yoo-hoo? Looking for this?"

Cole nervously turns around.

Cole mutters under his breath, "shit!"

He sees Allison holding the steak knife he was looking for.

Allison smirks some.

She asks, "you still think I'm pretty? Then please..."

Allison frustratedly cries out, "please kill me! Hard sniffle! I want my boobs back!! I want my boobs back!!"

At the same time?

She's clinking the steak knife's edge loudly on the counter.

Cole gulps very nervously.

He tries desperately to get her to drop the steak knife.

He throws porcelain dishes, wine glasses... Any breakable he can find at her.

Allison doesn't let go of the knife.

She holds her arm out to the side to keep it out of range. But...she didn't think to cover her face.

She's coughing violently some.

Dark red liquid is dripping from both sides of her face.

Cole looks shook.

He very nervously goes, "oh my god! Hard sniffle. You...you'll be perfectly healthy when you're back? Right? Hard sniffle. I...I mean I'd hate to scar you or..."

Allison smiles wide for a bit.

She tells him, "aw. You could never scar me, Cole. Hard sniffle. Please don't hate me for this?"

Some tears fall from her face.

Cole confusedly asks, "hate you for what? Hard sniffle. I... I mean..."

Suddenly...

Allison is charging at him with the steak knife.

Cole realizes, "ohh...crap!!"

He tumbles fast under the table.

He barely avoids Allison.

Cole trips her from under the table.

She lands hard on the floor.

She drops the steak knife.

There's a loud clink as it hits the floor.

Allison violently groans some.

She hurriedly picks the steak knife back up.

At the same time?

Cole pulls out a candle lighter from the cabinet.

He flicks it on.

But... It just puts out a small flame.

Allison is back on her feet.

She grins menacingly.

She laughs some.

She asks, "you think I'm scared of a little flame? Huh?"

Cole makes a nervous face.

He asks, "umm... Do over?"

Suddenly...

Allison grins in amusement.

Allison all too casually goes, "oh. Faint laugh. Sure. Here's a knife for you, Cole."

She goes over to get another steak knife.

Cole awkwardly flicks off the candle lighter.

He leaves it harmlessly on the table near the open demonic book.

Allison hands Cole the other steak knife.

With mixed feelings... Cole responds, "umm...thank you?"

They both nervously smile a little.

Suddenly...

Allison charges at him with her steak knife.

Cole reactively shields himself with his steak knife.

He cries out in fear as he does.

The smiles just quickly faded from both of their faces.

They keep slashing fast at each other with steak knives. Their steak knives keep clinking against each other.

Cole murmurs, "you... Hard sniffle. You sure you needed a wish? Because... Hard sniffle. You fight good."

They both pause.

Allison smiles wide for a bit.

With mixed feelings... Allison goes, "aw. That's cute. Hard sniffle. But, my dream job is a TV journalist."

Cole smiles some.

Then...

Allison leans back against the cabinet with one arm while continuing to slash at Cole.

The smiles quickly fade from their faces.

Their steak knives keep clinking against each other.

With all the exhaustion of the night catching up to him? Cole almost falls.

He closes his eyes.

Yet... He breathes in and out more calmly.

Allison looks puzzled by this.

She stops at the same time.

Cole concludes, "I...I'm really sorry Allison. But... Hard sniffle. I have to fight dirty to live."

Allison quickly covers up her shot boob.

She warningly calls out, "hey! I know you don't want your life ruined. But, don't even think about hitting this...!"

Cole quickly says, "not what I meant."

At the same time?

He opens his eyes.

While Allison has been distracted with warning him?

Cole has gotten his construction toy car onto the table.

He uses the remote control to make it speed off the table.

And...

It speeds very fast into Allison's stomach.

Allison reactively groans hard.

She collapses down on the ground.

She drops her steak knife.

It clinks on the floor.

Cole already turned off the toy car.

Allison murmurs, "oh my god! Hard groan! What did you do to me?"

Cole sits down by her.

Cole nervously points out, "I knocked the...the wind out of you with my toy car. I...I had to distract you to get it to work. That's all it was. Really. Hard sniffle. Are you mad?"

Allison faintly smiles.

Allison reflects, "no. Hard sniffle. Hard cough! I forgive you. Hard sniffle. Hard cough! You really could never scar me."

Cole nervously smiles.

Then...

He closes his eyes.

He takes very nervous breaths.

And...

Cole slashes the side of Allison's neck with his steak knife.

Brief flashes of dark red liquid splatter go off in the very dim light.

Allison keeps violently coughing up dark red liquid.

Cole shakily admits, "I... Hard sniffle! I still love you."

Allison kind of creepily smiles toward him.

Allison tells him, "thank...you..."

And...

She falls dead.

Cole risks slightly opening his eyes.

But... Even that's too much.

He looks horrified at Allison's corpse.

Her head is disturbingly angled.

Cole drops the dark red liquid dripping steak knife.

He breaks down crying into his hands.

A familiar voice suddenly calls out, "holy shit! Hard sniffle. Cole? Cole?!"


	10. Scenes 48-55: The Last Glyphs are Coming Together

After a bit?

Cole finally looks up.

And...

He sees Bee sitting by him.

She has a somewhat comforting arm around him.

Cole murmurs under his breath, "I...I want to throw up. Hard sniffle! I...I want to wake up."

Bee murmurs, "you and me both. Hard sniffle. I mean for throwing up. Where's Sonya?"

Cole reveals, "blown up. Hard sniffle. Crawlspace."

Bee very uncomfortably tells him, "well... Hard sniffle. I know this night has been shit for you, Cole. Hard sniffle. But, we don't have a lot of time before dawn. Hard sniffle. Can you keep going until then?"

Cole determinedly says, "I...I'll try. Hard sniffle. For you and our friends. Hard sniffle. I have to try."

They nervously smile some to each other.

Cole shakily gets up. Bee more quickly gets back up.

Bee asks in concern, "you want a ice pack? Hard sniffle. How about some water?"

She gets out a water pitcher from the refrigerator.

Cole quickly shakes his head.

Bee looks puzzled.

Cole's vision is starting to get blurry from exhaustion.

He leans over the table to keep standing.

Bee asks in concern, "Cole?"

Suddenly...

Cole smiles a little.

A montage of flashes go by: Of all the recent times he was picked on in school, of getting knocked down by egg on his head from Jeremy...and of certain advice from his parents and from Bee.

Cole explains, "honestly? I... Hard sniffle. I want to know if there's blood left for one more on the team."

Bee looks wide eyed.

She looks straight at him.

Bee suggests in concern, "Cole? You...you're really sure you're not too young for what you're asking? Hard sniffle. I mean... Yeah: You'd be up a level in brawn. You can get anything you wish. Hard sniffle. I became more confident and strong with my wish. But... Hard sniffle. Burnout in video games is a thing."

Cole kind of shakily nods.

After a bit?

He looks right at her.

And... Cole reveals, "thank you. But... Hard sniffle. I checked late news reports on the home computer... Hard sniffle. ...at Melaine's house. Her dad was away again. Hard sniffle. Samuel lost a lot of blood. But, he will be okay. Hard sniffle. You never lied to me. Hard sniffle. I'll be okay too. Hard sniffle. Tell me what you want me to do to finish your newer ritual, and I will."

Bee solemnly smiles wide.

Bee still has a glass of water ready for Cole.

She puts the water pitcher back in the refrigerator.

Bee points out, "I did save some blood for you. Hard sniffle. I just wanted you to choose for yourself if you want to."

Cole solemnly smiles.

He firmly insists, "I'm sure about this."

Bee puts a comforting hand on his.

She says, "okay, Cole. Sniffle. But, the verses in the book have to be said exactly right. Sniffle. Besides? You still need some water."

Cole somewhat shakily nods.

Bee hands him the glass of water.

Cole drinks it down.

Bee asks, "you feel better, C?"

Cole admits, "a little, B." Bee adds, "good."

They smile some to each other.

Bee recites some verses from the book.

Bee hands Cole the chalice she saved for him.

Bee and Cole do some E.T. fingers for luck.

And...

Cole drinks from the chalice.

He struggles not to gag from the taste.

But... He still manages to drink it down.

Bee points out, "I knew you should have some water."

Cole sincerely adds, "thanks." Bee sincerely adds, "you're welcome."

Bee bittersweetly grins.

She asks, "do you know what your wish is, Cole? It better be good."

Cole confidently says, "I already know."

Bee urges, "then tell me. Come on. Tell me."

She lightly nudges him on the shoulder.

Cole laughs a little.

He hints, "it's...it's a surprise. But, you'll know at dawn."

Bee kind of sarcastically says, "well, I hope it's a good one."

They both smile some in amusement.

Then...

Bee tells him to spill some lingering drops from the chalice on a page of the book.

Cole does.

Some sizzling comes off of the page.

Cole skeptically asks, "that's it?"

Bee looks slightly amused.

She considers, "well... We still have to get going. But, yes. That's it."

Cole comments, "kind of anticlimactic though for a demonic book. Isn't it?"

They both laugh a little.

Bee admits, "yeah. I know. Sniffle. Trust me though. Hard sniffle. You...did good."

Cole asks in concern, "Bee? What's wrong?"

Bee sniffles hard. Some tears fall from her face.

Bee highlights some, "I'll tell you more on the way. Hard sniffle. But... Hard sniffle. You're the best. Hard sniffle. You helped me remember my light side again. Rescuing Data and shit. Hard sniffle. We also always click. Right?"

Cole solemnly smiles wide.

Cole says, "wow. You're...you're right. Sniffle. You're welcome."

Bee sincerely says, "thank you."

Bee solemnly smiles back then.

Cole wonders, "so... What kind of sacrifice are we...?"

Bee hints, "the good part is...the book doesn't say what type of innocence."

They both deviously grin some.

Cole wonders, "are you thinking exactly what I'm thinking?"

Bee deviously grins wide.

Bee reveals, "I know Jeremy never got laid."

Cole all too happily goes, "yes! Oh my god: Yes! No more egg on my face! Holy shit, this is good!"

He puts his arms out too.

Bee laughs hard, doubling over.

Bee all too lightly offers, "you want to drive, or should I? This is your abduction."

Cole deviously smirks.

He figures, "I'll drive."

Bee adds, "you got it, my guy."

Cole is flattered by that.

But... He suddenly remembers Bee has something important to tell him.

He doesn't bring up his crush on her then.

They start to walk out of the kitchen.

They walk out with casual arms around each other.

They talk about what Cole's intergalactic dream team is on the way to Melaine's dad's left unattended car.

Cole and Bee wave to Melaine.

Melaine waves back from the front of her house.

They smile knowingly to each other.

Earlier, at Melaine's house...

Cole was standing on the other side of the bathroom door.

He hurriedly said, "okay. Bye."

He started to hurry over to Melaine's dad's computer to double check on a certain story.

But... Melaine somewhat lightly called out, "Cole: Wait!"

Melaine came out of the bathroom.

Cole wondered, "what's wrong? What did I...?"

He nervously looked around.

Melaine awkwardly smiled.

She assumed, "just... What if a 10-53 isn't what Bee has in mind? You could kill her plan to stop the killers."

She didn't know about what's really going on with the cult. But, Cole didn't want to get into that now.

With mixed feelings... Cole smiled.

He figured, "you're right about that. I should have realized."

Melaine tilts her head sideways some in a know it all way.

Cole figured, "then...then wait until we're about to take your dad's car. I'll tell you what police code to call in."

They both awkwardly smiled to each other knowingly.

Presently...

Cole somewhat lightly calls out to Melaine to call in a code 10-57, and not for his house.

Cole figured his parents didn't have to know tonight.

Melaine all too lightly calls out, "Bee? Make sure he doesn't get killed!"

Cole looks kind of embarrassed.

He calls out, "hey: I'm no red shirt!"

Melaine and Bee laugh some.

Bee somewhat lightly remarks, "don't you remember, Melaine? I'm the best babysitter. I always keep him safe."

She winks at Melaine.

Melaine adds, "I know. But, I like to hear you tell me."

Bee tells her, "you're welcome."

They both solemnly smile some to each other.

Cole shakes his head some in amusement.

Then...

Cole and Bee get into the front seats of the car.


	11. Scenes 56-58: Bee's Full Backstory Unlocked

Cole is driving them down some town blocks.

Bee somberly recalls, "a few years ago... Hard sniffle. I was thirteen. Hard sniffle. I was babysitting for a nine year old girl named Phoebe. She had some stunted growth. Hard sniffle. It was my first year in high school. My first time...for many things."

Bee confesses, "I... Hard sniffle. I stole my mom's jeep. Hard sniffle. But... Hard sniffle. I just wanted to take Phoebe to the park. Hard sniffle. She accidentally left her stuffed rabbit. I quickly drove back to get it. But... Hard sniffle. But, on the way back to her house... Hard sniffle. I crashed. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. I crashed into her parents's car. Hard sniffle. I didn't know if Phoebe would live. Her... Her parents died in the crash. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. And...the devil offered a deal. Hard sniffle. I just wanted Phoebe and her parents to live."

Tears fall from Bee's and Cole's faces.

While he's driving?

Cole struggles to keep his eyes on the road.

A few years ago...

Bee was driving Phoebe back on a highway...just before she crashed into Phoebe's parents's car off the side of a cliff.

Screams rung off the cliff.

Bee woke up the next day in a hospital gown and a head cast.

She was at a hospital. She was asking a nurse if Phoebe will live.

Suddenly... The nurse grew fangs and a demonic face.

And...

She offered a certain open demonic book to a very shaky Bee.

Presently...

Between her tears... Bee continues, "the Devil said he could only save Phoebe. He...he said to take the book, take the ceremonial knives, and spread his verses. That was the deal. Hard sniffle. He said he'd bring me to Hell if I didn't. I...felt so small and scared. Hard sniffle. The doctors didn't believe me. Hard sniffle. One threatened to call a psychologist if I didn't shut up. Hard sniffle. I killed him...because I felt so scared! Hard sniffle. I sacrificed him to get my wish. Hard sniffle. Everything started to...to seem really clear then. I wanted to keep most of the world safe from The Devil's book. Hard sniffle. He didn't say what kind of way to make a cult. So, I...I limited it to a few troubling high school teenagers at a time. Hard sniffle. But, as the months kept going..."

Cole tries hard not to break down crying. He knew too well where this was going.

Bee continues, "The Devil kept asking for more innocent blood. Hard sniffle. More deaths to keep him happy enough to not send me or anyone I got laid with to Hell. Hard sniffle. Small towns across the country crumpled and burnt to hell. Hard sniffle. It was too easy to assume they did it to themselves. Hard sniffle. I thought the only greater purpose left was for the mighty to survive. Hard sniffle. But... Hard sniffle. I can't keep the screams away anymore. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. It...it hurts so much!"

Brief flashes go by: Of burning towns, screams, people's heads stabbed by Bee and her ceremonial knives...and brief splatters of dark red liquid through it all.

Cole pulls the car off to the side of a curb.

He takes nervous breaths.

Not having to focus on driving right now was the only thing keeping him from breaking down.

Bee finishes her confession, "I...I can't just think it's at all cool any more. Hard sniffle. Babysitting for Phoebe... Hard sniffle. Babysitting for you... Hard sniffle. You were the closest thing I had to a good friend. Not just getting laid with teenage kids and marijuana and shit. But... Hard sniffle. A friend. Hard sniffle. And, when you found my ceremonial knives... Hard sniffle. I couldn't stand the thought of you losing yourself like I have. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. I...I've done horrifying things. I understand too well now. Hard sniffle. I've been the big bad. Hard sniffle. Hard sniffle. Maybe you'll never want to talk to me again. But... Hard sniffle. I don't give a shit now what happens to me. Hard sniffle. I just want you and everyone else I care for to go on living. Hard sniffle. Just please. Hard sniffle. Please burn the book when...when they're back."

She can't take it anymore.

For the first time in years?

She breaks down crying into her hands.

Cole turns to face her.

And...

He looks shook from seeing her like this.

Silent tears keep falling from his face.

He takes some very nervous breaths.

After a bit?

Cole very nervously asks, "Bee?"

After a bit?

Bee slowly but surely stops crying.

At the same time?

She shakily looks up.

Bee very nervously asks, "yeah?"

Cole voices, "you... Hard sniffle. You're not the big bad now. Hard sniffle. You really have changed for good. Hard sniffle. And, you're right. Hard sniffle. I would have gone down that road if I was in the accident. Hard sniffle. Actually... I..."

Bee very faintly smiles.

She sniffles hard.

And...

She asks, "what's up, C?"


	12. Scene 59: Cole's Big Confession To Bee

Cole nervously smiles.

He confesses, "I... I've always loved you. Hard sniffle. Yeah: Holy shit. Your past really sucks. But... Hard sniffle. I love you for who you are now."

Past her silent tears? Bee looks very flattered.

Bee tells him, "ohh. Hard sniffle. Thank you for making my night, dude. Really."

Cole adds, "you're welcome."

The teariness in his and Bee's eyes is starting to dry up.

Bee very nervously grins a little.

Bee awkwardly asks, "when you're thirteen... Sniffle. You want our tongues to touch?"

They both can't help but laugh some at that.

Cole voices, "I mean to say, Bee. You're super hot and always super fun. Sniffle. I mean... When we're not upset or..."

In spite of her mixed feelings? Bee grins wide.

She concludes, "aw Cole. Sniffle. I love you too. You're pretty much Cale from Titan A.E."

She massages his hand some.

She gives him a kind of quick kiss on his cheek.

From that alone? Cole sexually groans a little.

Then...

Bee moves back all the way in her seat.

Suddenly...

Bee gives him a stern look.

Cole gulps nervously a little.

Bee somewhat lightly warns, "but, don't you cheat on me all the way through high school. I mean it, babe."

Cole sincerely insists, "yeah. I'll never do that to you, Bee."

They both smile wide.

Bee concludes, "good. Now drive."

Cole awkwardly nods.

He just remembered about their plan.

He starts to drive again...heading for Jeremy's house.

Bee laughs some.

Cole somewhat lightly calls out, "you asshole!"

Bee laughs some more. She lightly sighs.

She figures, "that was great."

Cole laughs some.

They briefly smile wide to each other.

Cole keeps driving.

Cole can't help but wonder, "did...did you hear everything back at...?"

Bee points out, "Allison's voice travels. Sniffle. She can be annoying. But... Sniffle. Then you helped me remember my light side. Sniffle. I told her my new ritual will mean she'll get her boobs back if she gets resurrected. And, to my surprise? Sniffle. She understood every word I told her."

Cole realizes, "you found out she has her smart moments before I found out."

Bee adds, "exactly."

They briefly smirk at each other.

Bee assumes, "and...I know what you're also thinking. Is this even a question?"

She sounds really amused now.

Cole wonders, "all right Bee. What am I thinking?"

He sounds amused himself.

Bee brings up, "when we're in high school? You and me? Melaine and Allison join us. Did I just blow your mind, dude?"

Cole very awkwardly laughs.

He admits, "yeah. You...you're right, B: I would love that. Thank you."

Bee sincerely adds, "you and me both."

They briefly smile wide to each other.

Bee asks, "now... Are you ready for this shit, Cole?"

She points in the direction of Jeremy's house. It's just a few blocks away now.

Police sirens and fire truck sirens are heard a few blocks away too.

Cole starts to back up into a driveway from the left.

But... He just as quickly starts up the car again.

Cole says, "yeah, Bee. I am."

Bee enthusiastically goes, "all right, my guy. Let's go!"

Cole drives off fast to the right...down a winding street.

Bee loudly goes whoo with her arms out.

Cole laughs at that.

And...

He keeps on driving for Jeremy's house.


	13. Scenes 60-61: Knock Knock, Jeremy. It's Hell

There's a three story mostly blue house with green lined windows.

A slanted up pile of rocks is stacked up on the side of the curb. Jeremy's secret stash of eggs is in a cooler buried under the rocks.

Cole tells himself, "ten...two..."

A digital clock with white digits appears over the car wheel in his mind.

Cole revved up the car already.

Bee puts on some music on her cell phone and turns it up for them both to hear.

She puts the cell phone in her pockets just as quick.

Cole speeds fast with the car...curving right for the pile of rocks.

At the same time?

The song Fire Burns by Nicki Minaj is playing.

Bee lights a match.

She throws it through the car vents in front.

Cole quickly turns the wheel the other way.

And...

The car launches off of the pile of rocks.

The rocks and the cooler go flying.

The car's engine is about to blow already.

Cole and Bee too lightly call out, "oh yeah!"

They both raise one of their arms up.

They briefly smile wide to each other.

The car is flying and spinning for Jeremy's bedroom.

The engine explodes in fire and smoke.

The explosion wakes up Jeremy from his bed.

He rolls out the window to look out fast.

Thinking back to Cole... Jeremy kind of sleepily murmurs, "colon cancer?! What's he...up to now?!"

Then...

Jeremy sees the burning up spinning car coming for him.

The song keeps playing on from Bee's cell phone.

Jeremy looks terrified.

He calls out, "holy shit!!"

He jumps out the window.

Just then...

His whole room is burned by a car sized fireball.

Suddenly...

Two lassoes of rope suddenly catch around a mostly intact window frame.

Fire alarms are going crazy. The whole house is swiftly burning down in flames and smoke.

Jeremy's parents are running out of the house like hell.

And...

Cole catches a freaking out Jeremy in midair by the back of his shirt.

Cole and Bee are swinging and spiraling down on the lassoes.

They all too lightly call out, "yeah! Whoo!"

While the window frame breaks up and falls for the ground?

Cole and Bee continue to swing down and around the burning wreckage.

Fire trucks and police cars are at the house now.

They'll put out the fire. But, they won't find Jeremy.

Cole and Bee soon swing off of their lassoes.

They kind of uneasily land. But, they continue standing.

Cole puts down Jeremy...just so he can violently kick him in the face.

Cole coldly comments, "your dumbass is dead for a greater purpose! And, now there's nothing you can do about it."

Jeremy groans violently. He's clutching his face.

Bee and Cole creepily smile to each other.

Bee comments, "way to steal some of my thunder. But, way to kick him C."

Cole adds, "thanks, B."

They quickly run for it...carrying Jeremy's body with them.

Bee and Cole hide out in a empty backyard several blocks away.

Bee pulls out a locked grayish black toolbox like box from the other side of the backyard's chained fence.

She unlocks it. She also opens it.

It's the same toolbox like box from earlier: Where she usually keeps her ceremonial knives, the two chalices, and the book.

Jeremy is about to get back up.

But... Cole violently kicks Jeremy between the legs.

Jeremy cries out in excruciating pain. He falls back down fast.

His vision is starting to blur. But, he sees Cole and Bee standing there.

Cole nods to Bee.

They both creepily smile.

Jeremy furiously cries out, "you colon cancer!! You crazy bitch!! I'll come back with a car and kill you two!!"

Bee bends down to look right at him.

Jeremy still looks terrified. He is breathing very nervously.

Bee starts to raise her ceremonial knives over Jeremy's head.

Bee tells him, "remember what I said would happen if you even think about Cole? This is much more f...!"

Just then...

Jeremy screams.

Over the scene?

A comic styled red text appears in a big word bubble in her mind.

It says:

F*** yeah! Burn in hell, Jeremy

The word bubble bursts in a splatter of comic styled dark red liquid.

Jeremy's corpse is lying on the ground.

Bee has wrapped some paper towels around her dark red liquid dripping ceremonial knives. She has put them away in the box.


	14. Scenes 62-63: The Promise of a New Day

Soon...

Max joins Cole and Bee in the backyard.

Cole, Bee, and Max each drink down a third of what's in one of the chalices.

In puffs of smoke?

Allison, Sonya, and John reappear.

They each drink down a third of what's in the second chalice.

For both rounds? Bee recites verses from the book.

The sun begins to rise in a new dawn.

All six of them smile wide knowingly to each other. The teariness in their eyes is gone.

And...

As the sun shines over the backyard?

A bright white glow comes over Cole.

His age, his hair, and his clothes time skips ahead by two years.

From not far away? The True Love's First Kiss music from Shrek can be heard from someone's home radio.

Bee looks very stunned. Allison, Max, Sonya, and John smirk wide and smile wide knowingly.

As for how Cole looks now?

He wears a open brown corduroy jacket, a black shirt with the 2000's Battlestar Galactica insignia on it, very light blue jeans styled like Bee's shorts, and dark brown sleek shoes.

His hair is parted down. He has some bangs.

Thanks to Cole winning at a underground robot rumble tournament with his upgraded remote control car? He could afford a expensive operation on one of his eyes to correct the slight imbalance.

He doesn't need prescription glasses anymore.

Bee somewhat lightly realizes, "oh...my...god. Cole? You...you really didn't have to do this."

She and Cole hug close.

Cole laughs some.

Bee and Cole pull away some.

Cole answers, "I know. But...it wasn't just for you: It was for myself too."

With a wide smile... Bee adds, "Oh. Laugh! Good. Then I love your little surprise."

With a wide smirk... Cole remarks, "what surprise? Faint laugh. I've always loved you Bee. I always would love to have you on my intergalactic dream team."

Bee says, "aw. I've always loved you too, Cole. Faint laugh. I'd be honored to always have you on mine."

They continue to smirk and smile at each other.

Suddenly...

Bee pins him hard against a wall of the house.

She bluntly says, "my tongue wants yours. Think you're up to it, C?"

They both smile wide. They somewhat nervously laugh some.

Cole says, "yeah, B. I'd love to." Bee says, "good."

They lean in closer.

And...

They start making out.

Their arms are wrapping around each other.

They're sexually groaning.

Bee and Cole get down on the ground...continuing to make out.

They fling their jackets off without a care.

And...

All the while?

Allison, Max, Sonya, and John cheer and whoo them on.

Early the following night...

In another backyard?

The open demonic book, the chalices, and the ceremonial knives are left in a outdoor grill.

They're burning to a crisp in flames and smoke.

But...

Bee lit the inside of the chalices on fire and turned them over the book.

Allison, Max, Sonya, John, Bee, and Cole are all walking down the street together.

Everyone is happily talking away about Allison's, Sonya's, John's, and Max's wishes granted.

They have early dream job college scholarships. No more school flunking, detention, or career ending summer job interviews for these teenagers.

But...

The parties are just beginning for all of them.


	15. Scenes 64-66: This Aftermath is Killer, Part 1 of 4

Two months later...

It's the middle of the night.

Cole is tossing and turning in his sleep.

In his nightmare...

He hears demonic transmogrified laughter from The Devil.

He's running in a endless backyard with smoke and flaming tire swings.

Bee, Max, and everyone else in the cult have red eyes and hunting rifles.

The Devil's voice keeps ringing through them all, "you can't cheat The Devil, Cole... Every wish has a price: Even yours. Did you really believe you could keep me away? You'll never win."

Cole keeps running.

Teary eyed... He cries out, "no! I will stop you!! I've proven myself before!"

He keeps heading for the garage. But, it keeps being miles away.

Cole glances around for anything he can use.

Suddenly...

He trips on a long branch.

He violently groans some, clutching his leg.

And...

Nightmare Bee is there.

She bends down to Cole.

And...

The Devil says through Nightmare Bee, "poor little boy. My revenge is already here. Once I kill everything you hold dear? You won't stop me from spreading my verses."

Nightmare Bee creepily grins. Red eyes flash through her.

Cole tries to grab her.

But...

Everything starts to blur.

Cole is falling through the blur.

Tears are falling from his face.

Cole cries out, "no! No!!"

Out in the physical...

A familiar voice whispers, "Coley! Coley! Wake up."

Cole wakes up with a startle in bed.

He's topless. He's sweaty.

He sighs in very mixed relief.

He says, "sorry Bee. Sniffle. I couldn't sleep."

Bee is lying close by his side in bed. Her legs are draped over his.

She's topless.

Bee points out, "well, no shit dude. If this keeps up? We're going to have to get a king sized bed."

Cole recalls, "well, John likes to call me King Cole sometimes."

Cole and Bee laugh some over that.

Suddenly...

Allison sleepily says, "what...what's wrong with...?"

She's been lying close by Cole's other side in bed. Her arm has been draped over his chest.

She's topless.

Cole whispers, "shh. It'll be okay, A. Go back to sleep."

Allison sleepily nods.

She just says, "sure. If...if you're really sure Cole..."

She soon falls back to sleep.

She smiles wide as she does.

Allison only lets Bee and Cole calm her down...by feeling up one of her boobs.

Allison sexually groans some before falling back to sleep.

Bee and Cole faintly grin knowingly to each other.

Bee whispers, "seriously Coley. We should talk."

Their grins quickly fade.

Bee gently moves Allison's arm off Cole.

Cole kind of shakily nods to Bee.

They both get up.

They move over to the corner of Cole's bedroom.

Bee asks in concern, "what's going on with you, Cole?"

Cole tries hard to fight off a intense headache. He clutches his head.

Bee asks again, "Cole?"

Cole nervously sighs.

In spite of his headache? He puts his arms down.

He tries to insist, "I...I'm not the only fourteen year old guy who gets nightmares."

Bee nervously sighs.

She points out, "still... I know you. We've told each other anything. What are you keeping from me?"

Cole gulps nervously.

He somewhat lightly argues, "what...what do you mean? Sniffle. Sniffle. It's not easy. But... I've been trying to watch movies and shit with Allison without spoiling anything for her. Holy shit. Do you know how hard it is to not spoil Lost? The show's final reveal is such a shit show!"

Bee can't help but smile some at the last part.

She puts somewhat comforting arms around his side.

With mixed feelings... Bee reflects, "I've been there. Sniffle. Seriously. I...I love you've been trying, babe. But... Sniffle. When is the last time you and me...just you and me...had fun? A month. Sniffle. You've been having nightmares all month. How is this not a shit show...or fearing The Devil is coming back?"

That last part has Cole noticeably shaking.

He starts to cry.

Teary eyed... Bee somberly realizes, "so it is The Devil. Sniffle. Babe? Why couldn't you just tell me? Sniffle. Allison and me would've understood if you wanted us to leave you alone to..."

Cole somberly murmurs under his breath, "please...please don't leave me."

Bee somberly assures, "I'm here, Cole. Sniffle. I'll always want to be here for you."

She hugs him close.

Tears keep falling from Cole's face.

After a bit?

Cole nervously asks, "Bee?" Bee nervously asks, "yeah?"

They pull away some.

Cole confesses, "I... Hard sniffle. I want to tell you. But... Hard sniffle. I don't know how to tell you without making you think I'm no fun."

Bee murmurs, "oh Cole. Sniffle. That's what you were so worried of and shit?"

Cole looks right at Bee.

He gives her a very nervous look.

Bee sniffles hard some.

She remarks, "you...you know what Master Yoda would say, C? Do or do not have fun: There is no try."

Cole laughs some at that. Bee laughs some too.

Cole points out, "B? That's...that's not exactly what he said."

Bee bittersweetly grins.

Bee remarks, "it's science fiction. You can do whatever you want."

She winks at Cole knowingly.

Cole bittersweetly smiles.

They both laugh some.

Bee points out, "see? Faint sniffle. You're not William from Westworld. You can still be super fun."

She lightly nudges Cole on the shoulder.

They both smile some to each other.

Cole sincerely says, "thanks Bee." Bee sincerely says, "you're welcome, babe."

Bee quickly kisses him on the lips.

Bee solemnly continues, "you can make a dinosaur science project, a scale model of the Enterprise, a new treehouse... Just do whatever it takes to explain what's going on to me. Okay?"

Cole firmly nods.

He says, "I...I believe I can do that now."

Bee smirks.

She figures, "all right, my good sir. Lead the way to the big bad."

The Devil cries out, "no!!"

Only Cole can hear The Devil or see Nightmare Bee.

But... Both get fainter and fainter in Cole's head.

His headache is gone now.

Cole smiles wide.

Cole leads Bee by the hand to his desk.

He walks her through his latest research project.

He's been saving up cut out news articles, tally sheets with blue and green marker dashes and X's, and wild teen party tapes from Allison's camera.

Bee realizes, "wow. That's...that's some serious déjà vu research shit. Sniffle. No wonder you had to take weeks to figure this out."

Cole solemnly says, "yeah. But, I'm...I'm still really sorry to worry you."

Bee tells him, "aw. Sniffle. It'll be okay, C. So...what did you figure out?"

Cole very awkwardly smiles a bit.

He sighs in some mixed relief.

He solemnly confesses, "I...I've had the same exact nightmare for weeks. Sniffle. The Devil told...told me that every wish has a price. Even mine. Sniffle. He told me once he killed everything I held dear... Sniffle. No one would stop him from spreading his verses. Sniffle. I didn't really know what that meant before. Sniffle. But, now I really know déjà vu was his weapon. Sniffle. I felt strong headaches and déjà vu whenever I looked up new recommendations by you. A shit full of spoilers. Sniffle. I looked over Allison's party tapes of us. But, I didn't feel the headaches or déjà vu then. Sniffle. We really like science fiction and cult classics. Sniffle. I guess The Devil didn't know how else he could break us up."

Bee starts to frown at the last part.

But... Cole is just as quick to say something.

Cole nervously says, "hey. I...I didn't say I'm breaking up with you. Sniffle. I mean... I hope we can still be super fun together. And, I... I don't mean with just..."

Bee smiles wide some.

Teary eyed... She nervously concludes, "thank you so much. Sniffle. I...I really want to still go out with you, Cole. But..."

Cole asks in concern, "what's wrong, Bee?"

He pulls her closer.

Bee nervously sighs.

She finds it hard to look up.

After a bit?

Bee looks up. She also looks right at Cole.

With some mixed feelings... Bee can't help but wonder, "Cole... Sniffle. You...you sure we can find a way to have fun watching things together again? You didn't do anything wrong. Sniffle. But... Sniffle. That part sucks in the..."

With some mixed feelings... Cole figures, "yeah. Sniffle. You and me both. Sniffle. I...I mean, I'm not bisexual. But, I'm not judging anyone's sexual orientation."

Bee faintly smiles on the last part.

She adds, "I know."

There's a very nervous silence.

After a bit?

They both realize they're getting sleepy. They try hard not to yawn.

Then...

Cole suddenly hits on a idea.

He smirks wide.

Bee more lightly asks, "you thought of a way?"

Cole awkwardly very much implies, "yeah. I...it's kind of overkill. But... Sniffle. It'll work really well for getting through my déjà vu."

Bee laughs some at the overkill part.

With some mixed feelings... Bee remarks, "well, you didn't live through all of Silent Hill. Sniffle. Holy shit. That...that was a terrible metaphor."

She makes a nervous face.

Cole laughs some.

He somewhat lightly insists, "I love all your metaphors, Bee. Sniffle. Even when they're crap."

Bee looks flattered.

She goes, "aww. I love you, Cole." Cole says, "I love you too, Bee."

Bee leans closer.

They make out for a bit.

Then...

They realize they're too sleepy to go further tonight.

They let their yawns out.

They both go back to bed.

Bee somewhat nervously starts to say, "before we rest up... I want to know."

With a smile... Cole just says, "yeah. A...anything you want."

Bee mischievously grins.

They hold hands over the covers.

Bee asks, "you...you want Allison to try out too?"

Cole smirks wide.

He reflects, "that...that's perfect. Faint laugh. You are the captain of my dreams, Bee. But, I love both of you."

Bee grins wide.

She tells him, "aw. You're so sweet."

She kisses both of his hands.

Cole adds, "thanks." Bee adds, "anytime, my guy."

She and Cole smile wide to each other.

Cole figures, "you're both sweet. You and Allison."

Bee figures, "aw."

Soon...

They finally go back to sleep.

Two nights later...

The lights are on in the living room of Cole's house.

The TV set and DVD player is on. Season 1, Episode 2 of Westworld is heard playing on the TV.

And...

Bee, Cole, and Allison are all making out with each other on the sofa.

They sexually groan.

White towels are covering the sofa. They've gotten messy quick.

Plenty of clothes are on the floor.

Cole's parents are upstairs sleeping: Completely unaware of what's going on in the living room.

While the second TV episode playing for tonight plays on? Bee, Cole, and Allison continue to make out.

Now and then? Cole watches a bit of the episode of Westworld.

But...

Bee and Allison really don't mind him temporarily moving away a bit like that.

Until Cole comes back over to them? Bee and Allison are happy to make out with each other some more.

Bee gives Cole and Allison some licks on their cheeks.

Bee, Cole, and Allison not so lightly snap each other's lips back between kisses.

Allison and Bee are feeling up Cole's sides and arms.

Cole is feeling up Allison's and Bee's boobs and sides.

Bee's, Allison's, and Cole's legs are mostly draped across each other's lower bodies.

While the episode of Westworld plays on?

They all continue to sexually groan.

Over the scene?

A comic styled red text appears in a big word bubble in their minds.

It says:

F*** yeah!


	16. Scenes 67-68: This Aftermath is Killer, Part 2 of 4

Five months later...

Melaine's thirteenth birthday is today.

Bee, Cole, and Allison want to make it really special for her to make up for lost time. They did most of the planning.

For months? Melaine was stuck in middle school while Cole was busy with high school and being one of the popular kids.

It wasn't that Cole, Bee, Allison, and their other friends were trying to shut Melaine out of their lives. Cole and Bee only had time for video chats with Melaine once or twice a week. And, everyone else including Allison was even more busy.

But... That will all change tonight.

Melaine has really been looking forward to meeting Allison and the rest of Bee's social circle for the first time.

Bee, Cole, and Allison pooled in some of their money to rent a fancy cruise styled medium sized boat for Melaine's birthday party.

Everyone has full clothes on except for Max. Max of course comes shirtless.

Melaine is wearing a white laced short sleeved dress, a open dark brown vest with ivy leaves on it, a pair of dark brown sandals, a brown rope bracelet with some blue beads, two necklaces that are a lot like Bee's necklaces, and a pair of silver heart shaped earrings.

Parents from across town thought Bee, Cole, and Allison are very responsible for their age. So, there are no parents at this lake birthday party.

There's Frozen movie themed castle birthday cake, a batch of chocolate cookies made by Sonya, some chocolate brownie sundaes, and some vanilla and crumpled cookie mixed sundaes.

Allison's camera is recording for their private party tape for tonight. She has it on a tripod and left on zoom in the kitchen area so that she doesn't have to check her camera much.

Everyone sings happy birthday to Melaine.

Melaine blows out the candles on the cake.

There are plenty of cheers and claps.

Soon...

They finish all the desserts.

Melaine's movie pick for the night is The Exotic House of Wax.

That surprised everyone else: Even Bee and Cole.

But... They all quite liked it.

By the ending scene? Bee and Allison couldn't help but whisper a few things to each other.

They smiled wide knowingly.

Then...

Then comes a game of spin the bottle.


	17. Scenes 69-76: This Aftermath is Killer, Part 3 of 4

Melaine nervously smiles. For, she is still a little nervous around everyone except for Cole and Bee.

She asks Cole to go first instead. Cole agrees.

Cole spins the bottle.

The bottle lands pointed at John.

Cole dares John to sing...while shirtless and standing on the top deck of the boat.

John just coolly says, "yeah. Sure I can."

He goes up shirtless to the top deck. It's styled like a long white porch.

Everyone else goes up to watch.

As part of the dare? John sings Love in the Club by Usher.

At the same time?

He is street dance popping and shuffle sliding all over the deck.

Everyone else looks impressed at him.

Some of them cheer and whoo.

John finishes the song with lying back on the railing.

Everyone claps.

They cheer and whoo some more.

Then...

John shivers some.

Cole asks in concern, "you all right there, John?"

Everyone else started to look concerned at John.

Cole quickly hands John's shirt back to him.

Max checks, "yeah. You good, John?"

He tosses John's open jacket back to him.

John insists, "yeah. I'm okay: I'm okay!"

His nose feels a little runny from the cold air. But, he just inhales more air to play it off.

John goes on, "ah. Lake air. Some things can't be bottled."

Most everyone looks slightly amused.

They all head back downstairs into the boat.

Max laughs some.

He comments, "still not admitting it, are you? You're not ready to go all shirtless."

John laughs some.

He looks amused.

He shakes his head in some disbelief.

John remarks, "no one is like you, Max. Except maybe Gwenpool...who... Oh. Right. Laugh. She kicked your ass when you tried to go all Deadpool."

He claps on the middle part.

Max slightly glares.

John kind of quickly tries to assure, "hey. Relax there, man. I'd kiss my own ass if it got kicked by Gwenpool. Faint laugh. I...I'm just trying to say we all have things we ain't want to bring up much. We cool now?"

He offers a hand to Max.

After a bit?

Max smiles with amusement.

He shakes hands with John.

Max adds, "thank you for the pep talk."

With a smile... John adds, "you're welcome."

Bee figures, "hey. I'm glad you guys made up and shit. Now, get back down here! Everyone's waiting."

It turns out Bee has been standing behind them the whole time.

She gives them a kind of sharp glare.

She just as quickly smiles.

But... She has a arm pointed down toward the trapdoor.

Max and John gulp nervously some.

They hurriedly head downstairs.

Bee quickly follows them downstairs.

Soon...

Everyone is smiling some.

Bee winks at Cole.

They smile to each other.

Melaine and Allison smile to them knowingly.

As for the Gwenpool story?

A few months ago...

Max grew tired of not getting to fight people.

He tried to be a mercenary for hire.

But... It turned out to be very short lived.

Gwenpool crossed over from the Marvel Universe, came to Cole's town, and easily kicked Max's ass.

However? It sure led to some insane superhero team-ups for Max, Cole, Bee, and Allison over in the Marvel universe.

Presently, on the boat...

John spins the bottle.

The bottle lands pointed to Allison.

John picks truth.

He casually concludes, "look. I know you, Bee, and Cole have been honorary Avengers and all. But... Which Avenger would you sleep with?"

Allison mischievously grins.

Most everyone cheers.

Sonya concludes, "ooh yeah." Max adds, "way to go, John!"

Max, Cole, and John high five each other.

Bee, Melaine, and Sonya smirk wide. Max, Cole, and John smile.

Allison goes, "hmm..."

After a bit?

She answers, "Thor from Thor: Ragnarok. He is smoking hot."

Most everyone oohs at that. Melaine and Cole awkwardly laugh some.

Max, Bee, Melaine, and Allison smile wide. John and Cole smirk.

Melaine doesn't seem nervous now.

Soon...

Max spins the bottle.

It lands pointed at Cole.

Max picks dare.

Max all too lightly challenges, "I dare you to let Melaine throw a hook at you."

Everyone else but Sonya looks stunned.

Cole nervously asks, "wait? You don't mean...?!"

Max figures, "yeah. I think you're man enough, buddy."

He tosses a boathook over to Cole.

Cole catches it by the clean end.

Cole nervously asks, "thanks?"

Bee warning glares at Max.

She starts to say, "Max..."

Max calls out, "what?! What did I do?"

Most of them nervously sigh.

Bee points out, "do you want us to scare Melaine away? She's only just met us!"

Melaine nervously smiles some.

But... She's still sitting next to Cole.

Cole puts the boathook down.

Melaine tries to assure, "thanks Bee. But... No. I'm not that scared and shit. I... I know you are all bulky like Captain America. But..."

Allison lightly cuts in, "I like looking at Captain America's ass."

Everyone else laughs at that.

They all look really amused.

Max and Cole clap.

Allison rolls her eyes a little.

She comments, "oh come on. Like anyone wouldn't."

Bee mischievously grins.

She figures, "it's a tempting ass. But, I love yours and Cole's asses more."

She feels up Cole's butt from behind.

Cole sexually groans a little.

Most everyone else looks a little stunned.

They go, "oh shit!"

Cole somewhat lightly says, "Bee? In front of the class? You asshole!"

Everyone else laughs hard some at that: Even Bee.

Cole smiles.

Suddenly...

Bee walks around.

At the same time?

She folds her hands in a overly dramatic way.

Bee says, "my father taught me many things here. He taught me in this room. He taught me: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Bee grins toward everyone else.

At the same time?

She puts her arm out in a triumphant pose.

Cole, Melaine, and Bee laugh some. Sonya laughs a little.

Allison realizes, "is that from Godfather II?" Bee adds, "yes."

Max and John laugh some at the realization.

Bee feels up Allison's butt from behind.

Allison sexually groans a little.

With a wide smile... Cole sincerely says, "oh my god. I love you both."

Bee and Allison mischievously smirk to each other.

They both walk over to Cole.

Max wolf whistles. John whoos.

Bee kisses Cole's cheek. Allison kisses Cole's other cheek.

Cole sexually groans some.

The three of them are about to go further...when a familiar voice interrupts.

Melaine somewhat lightly interrupts, "hey! I'm happy you, Bee, and Allison are still together. But, we still got a boathook from the skinny hulk here."

Almost everyone else tries hard not to laugh at the last part.

Melaine is holding the boathook now.

With a warning glare... Max asks, "did you just call me skinny?"

Melaine nervously looks right at him.

Melaine says, "it was just a joke. I'm...I'm sorry, man."

With a faint smile... Max adds, "thanks Melaine."

With a faint smile... Melaine adds, "you're welcome, Max."

Bee puts a comforting hand on Melaine's.

Bee whispers, "relax. You're with friends here."

They both smile to each other.

Then...

Melaine somewhat nervously brings up, "really, Cole. You sure I won't hurt you with this boathook?"

Cole somewhat lightly considers, "well... Faint nervous laugh. Yeah. I'm sure. But... Come on, Max! I washed my clothes yesterday. Can I at least take my shirt off?"

John and Bee whoo some. Melaine, Sonya, and Max laugh some.

Allison goes, "yeah! Let's do this."

Max shrugs.

He casually says, "all right. Faint laugh. But, only because we're buddies."

Bee and Allison are already taking Cole's shirt and jacket off from behind him.

To help that along?

Cole was absolutely okay with putting his arms over his head.

Cole smiles.

He adds, "thanks man." Max adds, "sure, Cole."

Melaine concludes, "well... All right then."

She gets up.

She nervously gulps a little.

She twirls the boathook around some.

Then...

She violently throws it at Cole.

The boathook kind of bounces off of his chest.

It lands on the carpeted floor.

But... Cole is still standing.

He only violently groans a little.

But... There's a deep dark red thin cut across most of his chest.

Bee and Allison are already blotting on it with some paper towels.

Melaine double checks, "oh my god. Are you...?!"

Cole mostly assures, "it's all right, Melaine. It really is just a scratch."

They smile knowingly to each other.

Bee licks away some lingering dark red liquid drips on Cole's chest.

She and Allison then blow some air out all over his chest.

Cole sexually groans a little.

Melaine mischievously grins toward them. But, she doesn't say anything.

Then...

Everyone claps for Cole and Melaine.

They all smile and smirk.

Max casually declares, "I knew you could, Cole! I knew you could."

Cole awkwardly grins.

But... He takes a bow.

John remarks, "you need some plaster over that, boy? Because you got gangster cred on you there!"

Most everyone laughs.

Cole figures, "it'll be gone in a week, man."

He sounds amused though.

John concludes, "yeah, yeah. I know man. But, my girlfriend? She don't believe I used to be a street fighter. Think maybe you could help this brother out?"

He points to himself with both hands on the last part.

Cole starts to point out, "but...you're not a street fighter. You're a former satanic cul..."

John puts a arm over him.

John goes, "shh! God listens. And, miss Jenny MacEntrye hears out God all time."

He looks around like he's paranoid.

Most everyone laughs.

John steps back.

Completely unphased... Cole figures, "yeah. I'll do you a better one: I'll come by later to show it off."

John smiles wide.

He says, "yeah: That's what I'm talking about! Thanks man." Cole adds, "no problem, dude."

They bump fists.

Most everyone smiles wide some.

Max looks slightly amused.

He figures Sally MacEntyre and her sister will find out eventually about John being a former satantic cult member. But, he also figures John can always get himself a date anyway.

Everyone sits back down around the bottle.

Sonya gives Max a quick kiss on the lips.

They both smirk some to each other.

They've been going out for months. But, they like party games just as much.

Soon...

Bee is spinning the bottle.

And...

It lands pointed at Melaine.

Bee picks dare.

Bee challenges, "well... If you're up for it... I dare you to kiss everyone here."

Melaine looks wide eyed right at her.

Suddenly...

Melaine chuckles some.

She realizes, "ohh. You, Cole, and Allison were trying to more carefully spin the bottle so that one of you could dare me."

Allison is chewing some purple bubblegum like it was obvious. Bee mischievously grins.

Cole awkwardly smiles.

He points out, "well... Melaine... You said you were waiting months to make out with me."

Melaine mischievously grins toward the three of them: One after another.

John goes, "damn: That's freaky shit! Good plan though. Laugh. Making this a tradition now."

John smiles. Max and Sonya mischievously grin some.

Melaine considers, "well... Laugh. Before I answer? Please tell me one thing, Bee."

With a smile... Bee just says, "sure, Melaine."

Melaine voices, "I've loved those pictures of the three of you. I have. But... Faint laugh. Am I dreaming now? Do... Do you, Cole, and Allison really want me to go out with you?"

John, Max, and Sonya look wide eyed at this.

Max can't help but comment, "holy shit! She's seen them nak...? Laugh! I'm jealous now. But, I'm...I'm happy for you, Cole. And, Melaine, and... Nervous gulp. Respect. I mean, I'm trying."

Max nervously smiles.

John smirks. Sonya smiles.

Everyone else smirks some to Max.

Sonya puts a comforting hand on Max's.

Then...

Bee, Cole, and Allison mischievously grin toward Melaine.

Bee voices, "me and Cole have always wanted you to join us. Allison knows a lot about you too from the two of us. Trust me: We all would."

Melaine keeps mischievously grinning.

She lightly sighs.

She claps her hands a little.

Melaine admits, "I was going to go with your dare anyway. But... Wow! Holy shit! Faint laugh. I...I love tonight! This is my best birthday ever."

Everyone else can't help but smile and smirk at that.

Bee says, "you're welcome."

She winks at Melaine.

Melaine nervously laughs a little. But, she's still grinning.

Melaine somewhat nervously says, "well... I want you first Cole. Please?"

She and Cole awkwardly laugh some.

Cole assures, "yeah. That... Faint laugh. That'd be perfect."

She and Cole smile to each other.

They lean closer.

And...

They start making out.

They sexually groan.

They feel up each other's sides and lower chests.

Everyone else cheers and woos them on.

After a whole minute?

Bee lightly taps Melaine on the shoulder.

Melaine and Cole pull away. But, they're still smiling.

Melaine awkwardly says, "I'm sorry Bee. You...you want to kiss next?"

Bee somewhat nervously starts to say, "well, babe... It's your party. But..."

She starts to seductively crawl toward Melaine.

Most everyone laughs a little. Max and Allison go whoo.

Melaine awkwardly voices, "well... Faint laugh. I'm coming home with you, Cole, and Allison. I'd love to finish up and lay my anchor on you."

She and Bee are mischievously grinning to each other on the last part.

Some whoos and wolf whistles are heard.

Bee lightly figures, "all right, you great big perv. I love you. But, don't you keep me waiting long."

She quickly kisses Melaine's hand.

Then...

Bee sits back down by Allison.

Melaine assures, "I love you too. I won't keep you waiting long, Bee."

Bee adds, "good."

Cole says, "I love you too Melaine." Melaine says, "aw. I know. I love you too."

She quickly kisses Cole's hand.

Then...

Melaine moves over to John.

John quickly puts some chapstick on his lips.

Soon...

He and Melaine start making out.

They sexually groan.

John is feeling up her back and her boobs.

Melaine feels up his sides and lower chest.

Everyone else cheers and whoos them on.

After a whole minute?

Melaine tickles John under the arms to get him to let go.

Everyone else laughs some at that.

John goes, "wow, Melaine. You...you didn't even let me fully explore your body. But, damn: You're good."

Completely unphased... Melaine adds, "thank you."

They both smile some.

Then...

Melaine moves over to Sonya.

Sonya gives Melaine a wary look.

Melaine gulps nervously a little.

She asks, "is...is it all right if we make out?"

With a slight smile... Sonya somewhat lightly asks back, "what do you think, Melaine?"

Melaine takes a nervous breath.

But... Before anyone can say anything?

Melaine wraps her arms around Sonya.

Melaine pauses to see if Sonya objects.

Sonya doesn't.

Sonya mostly assures, "good pervy girl. You can kiss me now."

Melaine mischievously grins. Sonya smiles.

Soon...

They start making out.

They sexually groan.

Melaine feels Sonya grip her arms hard.

But... Melaine doesn't fight her.

While they continue to make out?

Sonya carefully moves Melaine's hands to where she wants them to go.

Melaine feels up Sonya's head.

Then...

Sonya carefully moves one of Melaine's hands to her chest.

At the same time?

Sonya carefully moves one of Melaine's hands to her back.

They continue to sexually groan.

Melaine feels up Sonya's chest and back.

Sonya feels up Melaine's head and back.

Some cheers and whoos are heard.

After a whole minute from when they started?

Sonya moves her arms back.

Melaine pulls away a little.

Sonya whispers, "you did really good. You can let go now."

They pull away more. But...they're smiling.

Melaine says, "thank you."

Everyone else looks stunned: Too stunned for words.

After a bit?

John somewhat nervously murmurs, "damn. You've been into freaky shit too. Faint laugh. I ain't judging. Just... Holy shit. I need to sit... Oh yeah. I am sitting. I'm ready now."

He dusts off his clothes like he's expecting a wedding ceremony or something.

Melaine and Allison laugh some. Bee and Cole laugh.

Sonya and Max smirk.

Max just says, "wow, Melaine. I...I'm proud of you."

He sounds stunned.

He gulps nervously a little.

Melaine says, "aw. Thank you."

With a brief smile... Max adds, "sure."

Then...

Melaine moves over to him.

Max gets ready with his arms out.

And...

Melaine surprise jump tackles him down.

Sonya looks amused.

Everyone else laughs hard some, doubling over.

Max all too lightly goes, "shit! I really like you now. Let's go! Let's go!"

Melaine laughs hard for a bit at that.

Everyone else laughs hard some more, doubling over.

Then...

Melaine and Max start making out.

They sexually groan.

They feel up each other's arms, sides, and heads.

Everyone else cheers and woos them on.

After a whole minute?

Melaine barely moves off of him.

But... They both are a little out of breath.

Melaine briefly smiles. Max smiles wide back.

Max figures, "whoo! That was so good."

Bee checks in concern, "Melaine? Are you okay?"

Melaine lightly insists, "I'm all right, Bee. I really am. I just... Faint laugh. I just don't do anything f...ing..."

She's clearing her throat quite a bit on the last part.

Then...

Melaine asks, "could I get some water?"

Bee already has a water pitcher out from the refrigerator.

Cole somewhat hurriedly gives Bee a cup.

Bee lightly says, "sure. Here you go, Caprica Six."

Melaine quickly gulps the water down.

She smiles some to Bee.

Melaine says, "thanks Bee." Bee adds, "you're welcome."

Everyone is smiling wide in relief.

Then...

Melaine seductively crawls over to Allison.

Some cheers and woos are heard.

Allison and Melaine smile wide to each other.

Allison says, "aw. You're really trying to be like Bee, ain't yah?"

Melaine awkwardly wonders, "well... Faint laugh. How else do I keep you too, Allison?"

They both nervously laugh some.

Allison puts a comforting hand on Melaine's.

Allison tries to assure, "that's cute. But, Melaine... Faint laugh. Please be yourself with me too. Okay?"

She chews her bubblegum some more.

Melaine concludes, "all right. Faint laugh. I will, Allison."

Allison adds, "thank you."

They both smile wide.

Then...

Allison brings up, "I don't mind kissing with gum in my mouth. So..."

Cole, Bee, and Melaine laugh a little at that.

Then...

Melaine and Allison start making out.

They sexually groan.

Allison is feeling up her neck and shoulders.

Melaine feels up her sides and lower chest.

Everyone else cheers and woos them on.

Then...

Allison and Melaine are both feeling up each other's boobs.

At the same time?

Melaine feels up Allison's neck as well.

They continue to sexually groan.

After a whole minute from when they started?

They start to pull away.

Then...

They realize their tongues are still around a certain bubblegum.

They awkwardly laugh.

Some cheers and woos are heard.

Melaine catches Allison's bubblegum with her hand.

Melaine says, "here you go, cutie."

She hands Allison back her bubblegum.

They both smile wide some.

Allison throws her gum back into her mouth.

She chews on her bubblegum some more.

Just then?

Melaine looks right at Allison.

Melaine kind of nervously admits, "I know we just met. But... Faint laugh. But, you already know a lot about me. And... Faint laugh. I think it's not too soon for me to say that I love you, Allison: Because I do love you too."

Bee, Cole, and Max clap at that.

Some awes are heard.

Allison looks flattered.

Allison reflects, "aw Melaine. That was hard for you to tell me this soon. But... Thank you. I love you, you cutie."

They both smile wide.

Melaine kisses Allison's hand.

Then...

Melaine nervously looks around.

Allison asks in concern, "what's wrong?"

Melaine asks in concern, "where's Bee?"

Allison puts a comforting hand on hers.

Allison somewhat lightly hints, "Melaine? Do you not know what Bee does when she's impatient with love?"

Melaine somewhat nervously shakes her head.

Allison mischievously grins.

Most everyone laughs a little knowing.

Allison starts to say, "well..."

Suddenly...

Bee grabs Melaine's arms from behind.

Bee somewhat lightly calls out, "there's no escaping me now, you perv!"

Before Melaine can react?

Bee pulls Melaine down by her arms to get her to lie completely flat on the floor.

Bee ties up her hands with some rope.

With a smirk... Melaine mock pleads, "oh sheriff! Please! I never meant to steal."

Bee tries hard not to laugh at that.

Everyone else laughs hard some.

Melaine whispers to Bee, "I still love you, Bee."

Bee smiles wide some. Melaine smirks wide some.

Suddenly...

Bee is lying on top of Melaine.

Bee remarks, "well, there's only one way to serve your time: My tongue wants yours, and you're not getting up until I want you to!"

Melaine pretends to struggle.

But... She cheekily smiles wide up at everyone else.

Everyone else laughs some at that.

They have gathered around Melaine and Bee to watch their act.

Melaine mock pleads, "no! No! Please..."

Bee goes on, "yes! Yes!"

She leans in closer.

And...

They start making out.

They sexually groan.

Everyone whoos and cheers them on.

Bee feels up Melaine's sides, neck, and boobs.

Bee gives her some licks on her cheeks.

Bee and Melaine not so lightly pull each other's lips back between kisses.

But...

After a whole minute and a half from when Bee started?

Melaine has sneakily moved the rope up and in front of Bee's teeth.

Bee ends up snapping Melaine's rope off...breaking Melaine's hands free.

Bee looks stunned.

With a mischievous grin... Bee somewhat lightly says, "why you great big perv!"

At the same time?

Melaine rolls Bee over to get on top of her.

Everyone else laughs hard some at that.

Some oh my gods are heard.

With a mischievous grin... Melaine figures, "we are great pervs, Bee. Now it's my turn. Please?"

Everyone else cheers and woos them on.

Bee sincerely says, "all right, Melaine. Laugh. But, you're the only girl I'll let dominate me. I mean it."

Melaine lightly goes, "all right! I'm for that."

Bee laughs some.

Then...

Melaine leans in closer.

They start making out.

They sexually groan.

Everyone cheers and whoos them on.

Melaine feels up Bee's lower chest, neck, and sides.

Melaine licks some along Bee's upper chest between kisses.

Bee gives Melaine some licks on her cheeks between kisses.

After a whole minute from when Melaine started?

Melaine gets off Bee.

They're both a little out of breath. But...they're smiling.

Everyone gives them a round of applause like it's the end of a concert.

Melaine takes a bow. Bee puts her arm out in a triumphant pose.

Everyone is smiling wide.

Bee and Cole undo the circles of rope still around Melaine's wrists.

Melaine figures, "thanks."

Almost at the same time... Bee and Cole say, "you're welcome."

Soon...

It's time to call it a night.

The boat returns to the dock.

Everyone says goodbye.

But... Bee, Cole, Melaine, and Allison are the last ones off the boat.

Cole has put back on his shirt and jacket.

Cole continues, "Melaine and Bee... That was really amazing. Faint laugh. I love my luck with women."

Melaine, Bee, and Allison smile wide at Cole.

Then...

Bee rolls her eyes a little at Cole.

She lightly comments, "what luck? That was mind blowing skill, my good sir!"

Cole awkwardly remarks, "well, can't I have both?"

Bee and Melaine laugh a little at that.

Melaine makes out with Cole some.

They feel up each other's sides.

They sexually groan.

Then...

Bee somewhat lightly says, "well, I'll let that one go. I love all three of you."

Bee lightly nudges Cole's shoulder.

The two of them and Melaine laugh some.

Allison just smiles wide at the three of them.

Cole says, "thanks Bee." Bee says, "you're welcome, Cole."

Bee makes out with Cole some.

They feel up each other's arms a little.

They sexually groan.

Then...

Bee walks over to Allison.

They make out some.

They feel up each other's necks.

They sexually groan.

Then...

Bee walks back over to Melaine.

At the same time?

Cole walks over to Allison.

Melaine and Bee nervously laugh a little.

They make out some.

Melaine feels up Bee's boobs while Bee feels up her sides.

They sexually groan.

Around then?

Cole whispers something to Allison.

With a smile... Allison laughs some.

Cole and Allison make out some.

Cole feels up her boobs while Allison feels up his upper chest.

They sexually groan.

Soon...

Bee's movie projector, Melaine's movie pick, and Allison's camera are packed up and ready to go back with them.

All four of them walk off the boat together.

On the way to Bee's and Allison's cars?

They all mischievously grin and smirk a little to each other.

They know their foursome is only just beginning. And, they're looking forward to every day of it.

Over the scene?

A comic styled red text appears in a big word bubble in their minds.

It says:

F*** yeah! They're all living happily ever after


	18. Scene 77: This Aftermath is Killer, Part 4 of 4

Meanwhile, in a juvenile detention cell...

The two jerks that used to follow Jeremy are sitting here.

They have a bunk bed with white sheets.

The door is metal bars. The walls are concrete, blue, and very decrepit looking.

Suddenly...

There's a puff of smoke.

A counselor walks by the door.

But...

When he stops?

He suddenly grows fangs and a demon face.

He turns out to be carrying a demonic book and two ceremonial knives.

With a wave of his hands? Fire streaks across the room.

The two jerks duck for cover.

But...

When they get back up?

The fire is gone: Like it wasn't even there.

The two jerks look wide eyed. They shrink back in fear.

One of them asks, "who...who are you?"

The Devil creepily grins.

And...

He introduces himself, "hello, kids: I'm The Devil. Do you want to stay here...or can we make a deal?"


End file.
